1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for converting a stereo signal comprising a mid-plane signal and a side signal into an output signal for each of two audio signal channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such circuit arrangements, the output signals for the audio signal channels are generated by dematrixing the mid-plane signal and the side signal. In customary stereo systems, the mid-plane signal contains audio information about both audio signal channels whereas the side signal preferably contains either audio information about one of the audio channels or, for example, a difference between the audio information of the two audio signal channels. For dematrixing, which is preferably effected by additive or subtractive mixing of the mid-plane signal and the side signal, given amplitude ratios are required in order to achieve a crosstalk-free division of the audio information into the two audio signal channels during dematrixing. These given amplitude ratios may be disturbed, for example, as a result of circuit tolerances or transmission errors, resulting in crosstalk between the two audio signal channels.